Passionate Nights
by Dream Knight
Summary: Murtagh begins a relationship with Eragon that goes outside of friendship boundaries. The time soon comes to tell Eragon of who he really is. Can Eragon face his reality? Warning: YaoiSlash Incest.
1. Prologue

Passionate Nights

By: Dream Knight

Summary: Murtagh begins a relationship with Eragon that goes outside of friendship boundaries. The time soon comes to tell Eragon of who he really is. Can Eragon face his reality?

Warning: Yaoi/Slash Incest

Prologue

"Eragon, I can't believe you saved me from Galbatorix's hold. You risked your life for me. I can't find a way to repay you enough for what you freed me from." Murtagh said as he rode behind Eragon on Saphira's back. Thorn, his ruby scaled dragon, had been killed by Galbatorix's final attempt to kill both Murtagh and Eragon before being stabbed through his chest. Murtagh had lowered his head in sadness for Thorn's death.  
"I can't ask you for anything in return Murtagh; it wouldn't be fair from my part. You have done more than anyone else for me. I'm sure even Saphira would agree" Eragon replied.  
_Saphira, I need you to take us down in the next forest you see and hunt for yourself. I only have enough for the two of us and you won't fit in the forest so you might have to go and stay somewhere. I know it's much to ask but please, we don't need unwanted attention from anyone aware of the king's death. We both know news spreads very well.  
_She continued to speed through the sky while searching for a place to land. _Who's going to take care of you two? I don't like this idea Eragon. If there are people who want you killed, it's best if I stay. But I still need food and the large enough animals for me to feed on are about two and a half hours. By the time I have to get back, it would be too late, even for me and my beauty sleep so I'll do as you say.  
__Thank you Saphira. I'm sorry I have to do this to you but I need to talk to him in private. I promise I'll make it up to you. _It was another three minutes before a nice forest was in sight. Saphira took a dive and soon landed._ Sometimes I forget how fast you really are. Don't do that without notice first, my stomach hurts if I don't get prepared.  
_Saphira was getting too tired to try and argue and then lowered herself onto her legs to allow Eragon and Murtagh to get their supplies. _Take care little one. I hope that this is not to become a habit of leaving me alone at night. Before I leave though, can you heal this scratch I got after leaving the castle?_Eragon nodded and headed to the wound. It wasn't much but he would heal it in case it caused Saphira any pain. He focused on his energy and recited the words for healing "Waise heill."_ Is that better?  
__Yes, I'll leave you two now for your own business. Good night small one. I'll be back by dawn. _With a large flap of her colorful scales, Saphira flew into the sky. It was a sight that was to be admired.  
Eragon stared at the night sky and was soon startled by a hand grabbing his shoulder very gently almost caressingly. The sensation of the other's touch warmed him inside. Eragon closed his eyes and the turned around. The hand suddenly removed itself while leaving Eragon wondering why. After opening his eyes, he saw Murtagh. After making sure Saphira was out of mind reading distance he thought to himself: _You idiot! Who else could it be?  
_Some part of him new it was Murtagh while he wished nothing else. In fact, that's why he sent Saphira away, to have a moment alone with Murtagh and his mind fantasies although he wouldn't dare to do anything. Or would he?  
_Never mind that!_ _I need to see if he's hurt. But… it couldn't hurt too have a little fun._ He glanced at Murtagh with his tattered clothes. He had deep bleeding wounds that covered most of his body.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed and I can only know that through e-mail or reviews. Also, I have another incomplete story which I plan to finish and by seeing which the public wants, I will work towards accomplishing that first. Note: For the people who have read Eldest, in this story, the 'big secret' hasn't been revealed yet. In case I don't update in time, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	2. Healing the Wounds

Passionate Nights

By: Dream Knight

Chapter 1

Healing the wounds

Eragon gathered the materials Saphira had left behind and put some of the cloths and rags on the ground so Murtagh could lie down. It was sad to see him hurt because he was the closest thing left to a family. Lately, he hadn't heard anything from Roran or Katrina. Now, it was Murtagh, Saphira, and himself. Another thing that contributed to his depression was Thorn's death.

_It could have been worse in many ways, Eragon. It could have been Saphira, or even all of us._ The blonde dragon rider jumped up in surprise. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one in view. It wasn't Saphira because she wouldn't refer herself as a third person, or dragon for that matter. One thing was for sure, the voice that was speaking to him was connecting through telepathy.

_Who is it? How do you know what I'm thinking? Show yourself now!_ Eragon grabbed for his bow but was stopped by a weak grip. Shock stunned him for an instant that seemed like minutes. He loosely let go of his bow and the hand around his hand released grip. Drawing upon his courage for anyone that it may be. Worry spread from every bit of his body.

"It's me. Forgive me for prying into your thoughts and for frightening you. I…I just find comfort in your mind." Murtagh answered softly and somewhat attractively. Eragon relaxed as he heard his friend whisper into his ear. He turned around and looked at the older man, although they both still felt like adolescents.

"You gave me such a scare and I felt my mind violated. I ask you not to do that again. If you want to be comforted, talk directly to me or let me help you. I just wish to keep things…" Eragon began but was interrupted by Murtagh.

"…private, secret, safe, protected, or is the word you're looking for is hidden?" Murtagh asked as he tried to finish his young friend's sentence. He truly didn't abuse his power to see into his thoughts because he had suffered that with Galbatorix but instead, he wanted to go back to that little isolated corner that kept Eragon from going crazy. It was a place where his mind drifted off from the cruel reality and cleared all its harsh memories. This time however, he happened to see Eragon in the same place.

"Yes. But why would you do something against my will. Just tell me that it wasn't a habit. Also, swear upon Thorn's soul that you didn't look into my personal thoughts." Eragon spoke with disappointment in his voice.

"If that is what you want me to say yes I have been there often but no I have not invaded your personal thoughts. I just seek my sanity within you. I have come to realize that if it wasn't for you, I would have probably killed myself at the first opportunity I had but you gave me your support even if you didn't know it. But as you asked me to, I swear upon my dragon, Thorn, and his spirit wherever it may be, that I have not abused the ability to look into your thoughts." Murtagh replied.

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't do it to harm me. I must have exaggerated." Eragon said.

He helped Murtagh onto the cloths on the ground. He was bleeding almost everywhere and it seemed too much for his leftover magic alone to cure. He would probably need Saphira's help. She was too far off and he wanted some alone time with Murtagh. He helped Murtagh remove all his clothing aside from his underpants.

Both begin to blush furiously. Eragon takes a few minutes to examine the cuts, bruises, and wounds. If he healed the major injuries, he could only heal a few. If he took care of the easy one, he could heal about half of them.

"Is something wrong? You look quite concentrated." Murtagh asked. He forced himself to lift his body up only millimeters away from Eragon.

"It's just that…I don't know if I can cure enough of them." Eragon answered his companion. Tears came from his eyes and he shook away from disappointment of himself. Just then, two strong but soft hands turned his head around. Murtagh was facing him. Eragon had a strange feeling as if energy was traveling into him.

"I think that should be enough. I have given you that last of my magic for you to use." Murtagh told Eragon. He set himself back on the rags that had been placed on the ground.

"I'll do my best." Eragon said. He prepared the magic and summoned the healing power to Murtagh's wounds. "Waise heill!" The wounds on Murtagh's body sealed up and left small scars.

Eragon lost his sight for an instant and fell on Murtagh with a crash. He was exhausted and sleepy. Murtagh embraced him for a while and let him rest.

The winds blew on for a moment until all died out. Eragon was asleep on the other's bare chest. Murtagh looked up and saw the night sky.

_Rest, Eragon. If only you knew what I know. You would never forgive me. Nonetheless, I hope you will accept me. I love you in ways I shouldn't but it's still love, little brother…_

* * *

I thank all who have added me to their Author/Story Alert and their Favorites. I also wish to thank my one reviewer for their support. I notice that this story might sound a little strage but when I began writing this, I used different voices in my mind than that of the charcters in the movie (That's what I get for reading the book first). Please leave your review. I will accept Constructive Critisism but no flaming. Flaming will just be ignored and get you place on a list of blocked authors. Keep in mind (for those few people who seem to like it) that i am also working on another story and I will only be able to work faster on that which the people (yourselves) prefer. Next chapter will be bigger and better. I hope. 


End file.
